<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Goose is Cooked? by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677624">The Goose is Cooked?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Behavior, Dialogue Heavy, Evil Plans, Food, Gen, Mentions Of Cooking, SO MANY ADDITIONAL TAGS, Villains, references to cannibalism, what is to be done about the goose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick your Sweeney Todd poison (but in my head, it's the play, for reasons).</p>
<p>In which Maleficent and Sweeney Todd discuss what is to be done about the Goose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diaval &amp; Maleficent (Disney), Goose &amp; Maleficent &amp; Sweeney Todd &amp; Diaval &amp; Mrs. Lovett, Maleficent &amp; Sweeney Todd, Nellie Lovett &amp; Sweeney Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Goose is Cooked?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts">ShamanicShaymin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Goose appearance/fic is by osmosis. Sweeney  + Maleficent are not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to kill the goose,” said Maleficent. “A worse creature I’ve never heard of. Worse than people.”</p>
<p>“We could eat the Goose,” said Sweeney Todd. “But I don’t know if it would be particularly satisfying.”</p>
<p>“Diaval!” Maleficent called. “Can you peck the Goose to death, or shall I turn you loose?”</p>
<p>Diaval squawked, and then said nothing else.</p>
<p>“I find myself unsurprised,” Maleficent said.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t eat him either,” Sweeney added thoughtfully. “Although I suppose he does transform.”</p>
<p>“I am not going to eat him. If you want to eat someone, the Goose is on the table.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps one of my clients would like a bit of Goose before their final appointment.”</p>
<p>“I will allow it,” Mrs. Lovett opined from the wings. “A bit of spice to the meat, perhaps? A gamey flavor?”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Sweeney Todd said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>